


Unusual Dances

by Gallifrey_Immigrant



Series: The Roleswap-Doctor Chronicles [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Ford Doctor, Gen, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Immigrant/pseuds/Gallifrey_Immigrant
Summary: Ben doesn't know these songs, or these dances.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another antry in the "Companion Roleswap AU". To keep it simple, this AU imagines if the Doctor was instead played by an companion from their era. It's in the same continuity with "The Jester And the Doctor", and both stories are inspired by this post: https://who-at-50.dreamwidth.org/138381.html

Voices echoing in the room crowded around Ben, making it hard to think. This wasn't too surprising-'after all, it was a party--but it still seemed overwhelming to the sailor. Parties in the 21st century seemed louder, noisier than the one from Ben's home decade. The portable phones that all the teenagers of this era used were never silent. Always tweeting or beeping, or on the occasion where a drunkard dropped one, shattering. Where Ben came from, phones weren't in every house; in this century, no one went without one. It drove Ben a little crazy, to be honest.

  
At least the girls were still pretty, and tended to wear even less these days.

  
The Duchess, Polly, still out shone every other girl around though, although Ben would never tell Polly that to her face. The vivacious girl had requested that the Doctor take them somewhere "groovy!" Ben had been sceptical, as the Doctor didn't strike Ben as someone who frequented parties too often.

Nevertheless, after a few mishaps in Kenya, the Doctor landed them in an rra that she claimed would have "great fun!" Ben suspected that the Doctor had only gotten them here by accident, but to be fair, Polly was enjoying herself.

  
Polly danced on the floor, looking out of place in her 60s garb, and not caring. She caught Ben looking at her, and his cheeks burned. She winked at him,playful as ever, and beckoned him over.

  
Ben nearly decided to get up and join her, but stopped himself. He didn't recognize any of these dances, or any of the singers. All he would do is make a fool of himself. He shook his head at Polly, who stuck out her tongue at him, and grabbed someone else to dance with. At least she was having fun.

  
Ben, feeling suddenly restless, decided to go look for the Doctor. He found her sitting in a random corner, swaying her body to the music. As usual, the girl's eyes had an ethereal quality to them, like she wasn't quite concentrating on the here and now, but whatever she was concentrating on, she was giving it the utmost attention. She was wearing the modern Jean and jacket of this era, mixed with touches of the quasi-Victorian era clothes she always wore. Somehow, as always, the Doctor sensed Ben approaching, and turned around, giving him a wide elfin smile. Something about that smile always creeped him out, even though he considered the Doctor a friend.

  
"Why aren't you dancing? Did Polly not like the party?"asked the Doctor.

  
"No, she loves it. Especially the boys," said Ben. He wondered if the Doctor heard his barbed tone.

  
The Doctor nodded. She looked at the throngs of frenzied dancers and asked "So what's wrong?"

  
"Nothin' much. Just, all the activity. It's a lot to get used to," said Ben. Actually, it was almost too much to get used to, but Ben didn't want to seem like a wuss.

  
The Doctor murmured appreciatively. She looked into Ben's eyes, and said "When I first came to this planet with my grandfather, it was quite a shock too. You'll get used to it over time. If you'd like, you can stay in.the TARDIS. And you can pick our next destination. Someplace nice and quiet."

  
The Doctor sometimes sounded much older than her youthful face would show. Sure, there were times that the Doctor could be reckless, even childish, but often she possessed a poise far beyond what Ben expected when he first met the alien. Ben got the feeling the Doctor was a lot older then she let on.

  
Ben smiled, and said "Thank you, Doctor. I don't want to go someplace boring, but a little quieter next time would be nice."

  
"But quiet is boring. Where's your sense of adventure, Ben?" whispered Polly in his ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to the dance floor.

  
"I can't hear my sense of adventure over the music. Doctor, help me, I'm being kidnapped," Ben mock-whined.

  
Giggling, the Doctor said "Hmm, I don't think I'll help you. It's too late for you. Polly's got you now."

  
Soon, Ben found himself in the crowd, with Polly's body up close to his. Her hot breath made his hair stand on end, and her blue eyes twinkled.

  
"Live a little, sailor boy," said Polly.  
"Aw, why not," thought Ben, and he began to dance to this strange, weird song.  
To be honest, it felt good.


End file.
